Vergiss mich nicht
by HidanxJashin
Summary: Kleiner OS zu Hidan und Kakuzu, nyaa eher der Wunsch Hidans nicht zu vergessen.


Stille, Leere, Einsamkeit. All dies beinhaltete Hidans Leben nachdem sein Partner die Welt der Lebenden verlassen hatte. Alles ist vergänglich, auch die Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit. Die Erinnerungen verblassten, egal wie sehr er doch versuchte sie zu behalten. Sie wurden jeden Tag blasser und blasser bis sie gänzlich erloschen. _Warum, warum er und nicht ich_ , diese Frage ging dem Jashinisten tagtäglich durch den Kopf. Warum konnte er, dessen Leben nicht lebenswert war nicht einfach sterben anstatt er. Er hätte so viel erreichen können...

Wie so oft ging Hidan der Tag von Kakuzus Tod durch den Kopf, es regnete – genauso wie jetzt auch.

Tag: XX, Monat: XX Jahr: XX, Ort: Untergrund

Es war ein kalter, nasser Regentag. Der Himmel hing grau über der noch graueren Stadt. Doch dies störte den Silberhaarigen nicht, denn er war an der Seite seines Geliebten. Wenn er mit dem Braunhaarigen zusammen war, dann war alles um ihn herum egal. Es zählte nur der Moment zwischen ihn beiden, alles andere war unwichtig und nichtig. Wenn sie zusammen Schutzgeld erpressten und dealten und sich anschließend liebten, dann war für den Jashinisten die Welt in Ordnung. Wie hätte er denn ahnen können, dass heute sich alles ändern würde und er seitdem niemals mehr das Glücksgefühl verspüren sollte, welches er mit seinem Geliebten teilte. Es war so gegen Abend, als Hidan erfuhr, dass fremde Dealer in ihrem Gebiet dealten. Dies wollten er und Kakuzu unterbinden, je eher desto besser. Sie zogen los, durch das Labyrinth der Straßen und Gassen bis sie zu einem Hinterhof kamen und die Dealer sahen. Diese machten sich nicht mal die Mühe ihre Taten zu vertuschen und die Biege zu machen. Im Gegenteil, sie stellten sich sogar frech den beiden entgegen. Kakuzu welcher Respektlosigkeit mehr als alles andere verabscheute geriet in Rage, aber er tat nichts. Es war Hidan der für seinen Freund kämpfte und auf die drei Dealer losging. Er schlug so lange auf den Anführer ein, bis dessen Schädel nur noch Matsch war und seine Kumpanen ihn aus den Klauen Hidans befreien konnten. Doch anstelle zu gehen gerieten die übrigen zwei Dealer in Wut über das was Hidan ihrem Anführer angetan hatte. Sie schnappten sich zwei lose Bretter aus denen an manchen Stellen Nägel heraushingen und begannen den Jashinisten zu umkreisen. Wie aus dem nichts bewegten sie sich beide gleichzeitig auf ihn zu und schlugen mit den Brettern auf ihn ein. Er bekam Schläge, Tritte in den Kopf, in den Bauch, in die Beine und in andere Bereiche, sie schlugen so lange auf ihn ein bis er sich fast nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Kakuzu konnte sich nicht rühren, er war wie erstarrt – erst als er begriff, dass sein Partner sterben könnte, begann sich seine Schockstarre zu lösen und er eilte zu Hilfe um seinen Kameraden, Freund und Geliebten zu retten. Für ihn war er stark, für ihn wollte er da sein, sein Jashinist, sein kleiner Amethyst, sein Gegenstück, der Grund wofür er lebte. Der Braunhaarige war nie ein Mensch der Gefühle gewesen, nie hatte er sagen können wie viel er für seinen Jashinisten empfand. Geld war längst nicht mehr alles in seinem Leben, aber Geld war unkompliziert – man musste ihm nicht sagen was man empfand. Hidan war alles andere als unkompliziert, aber dafür liebte er ihn umso mehr. Ihn so zusehen, blutend auf der Straße liegend zerriss ihm das Herz. Er packte einen der Dealer an der Kehle und drückte zu. Er sah wie sich die Augen des Dealers weiteten und wie langsam das Gesicht anzulaufen er zuckte, trat und wimmerte, wie seine Augäpfel heraustraten und wie letztendlich sein Körper sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumte und seine Seele dem Körper entfleuchte. Der andere Dealer schlug währenddessen panisch, ja schon fast manisch auf Kakuzu ein. Ein Nagel traf Kakuzus Schädeldecke und hakte sich in ihr fest. Kakuzu merkte dies erst allerdings als der Gegner versuchte das Loch in der Schädeldecke zu vergrößern. Vorher befand er sich in einem Rausch vor Sorge um seinen Geliebten, sodass Raum und Zeit und Schmerz für ihn nicht fühlbar waren. Doch jetzt in der Realität fühlte der Braunhaarige sehr wohl die Schmerzen und war sich seiner Lage bewusst, als er ein Stück seines Hirns an der Waffe des Gegners sah. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde. Aber dies störte ihn nicht sonderlich, nur die Sorge was aus seinem Geliebten werden würde störte ihn daran zu gehen. Er musste den Gegner erledigen, für ein paar Jahre mit seinem Geliebten, für ein paar Momente mehr. Der Donner ertönte wie ein Kanonenschlag und noch mehr Regen ergoss sich auf die Straßen und Hinterhöfe , ein nasskalter Wind fegte durch den Hinterhof auf dem sich Kakuzu und Hidan befanden. Paralysiert von dem kalten Wind stand der Braunhaarige einige Sekunden reglos da, eine Chance die sich der Gegner nicht entgehen ließ und Kakuzu den letzten, finalen Schlag verpasste. Kakuzu sank reglos in sich zusammen und klatschte auf das nasse Pflaster. Der Dealer verschwand im Glauben, die beiden getötet und somit seine Arbeit erledigt zu haben. Doch dem war nicht so, Hidan war nur bewusstlos und kam langsam zu Bewusstsein. „...Kuzu...Kaku...wo bist du", panisch sah sich der Jashinist um und entdeckte seinen Geliebten am anderen Ende des Hinterhofs. „Was machst du da...?" fragte er, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Panisch schwanke der Jashinist zu seinem Geliebten und brach letztendlich vor ihm zusammen. Tränen flossen über sein Haupt und vermischten sich mit dem Regen. „Kakuuuu Kakuzu...w-wa...warum nur...warum nur musstest du gehen?". Er presste den Kopf des Braunhaarigen eng an seine Brust, nicht beachtend das immer noch Blut aus ihm floss. „Hi...Hidan...vergiss mich nicht..."hustete der Braunhaarige vor sich hin, „...ich...war..te auf dich...vergiss mich..n...icht...". Er versuchte sich ein letztes Mal aufzurappeln um dem Jashinisten in die Augen sehen zu können. „..i...ch...liebe...dich...du baka,...ver...giss...das...nie". „NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN Kakuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" hörte man de Jashinisten schreien. „Stirb nicht! Ich liebe dich doch, was soll ich denn ohne dich machen. Du bist doch der Sinn meines Lebens, ich wollte doch so viel mit dir erleben! Du hast mich von der Straße geholt, mir alles beigebracht, du warst mein Halt, mein bester Freund, mein einziger Freund...meine einzige Liebe...w-was soll ich denn nur ohne dich tun..." begann der Jashinist zu schluchzen und hielt den Totem im Arm. Im Regen, an einem Tag wie jeder andere. Nur war dieser Tag der letze, der letzte an dem er glücklich sein sollte...

Hidan steckte die Zigarette in den Aschenbecher, seit sein Geliebter tot war hatte er angefangen zu rauchen. Er sah aus dem Fenster, heute regnete es wieder. Genauso wie damals. _Vergiss mich nicht_ , ging ihm die Stimme seines Geliebten durch den Kopf.

Joar, das war jetzt mal ein kleines OS zu dem Pair KakuHida, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.^^


End file.
